Kesadisan Ketakutan Akan Komunisme
by minyak tanah
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita yang mengisahkan seorang terduga komunis yang di jebloskan di sebuah camp pembantaian NaruFemkyuu
1. Chapter 1

**KESADISAN KETAKUTAN KOMUNIS**

**Disclaimer**

**Author: Afdofin Niti Minyak**

**Cerita asli karangan sendiri karakternya meminjam dari pemilik sah nya**

**Genre: xxxxxxxx**

Malam yang sepi di selimuti kedinginan yang panjang hari berdarah di tangisi banyak orang.

Karena hari ini eksekusi ribuan orang di jejerkan dalam satu parit lalu di tembak satu persatu tanpa memandang wanita laki-laki orang tua dan anak-anak semuanya sama di eksekusi dalam satu malam berdarah.

Malam ini lumuran darah membanjiri camp eksekusi massal di banjiiri darah oleh orang-orang yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang kesalahan mereka sendiri.

Mereka tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang menyebabkan mereka harus mati di sini yang mereka tahu hanya mencangkul sawah mereka dan memberi makan kambing-kambing peliharaan mereka.

Mereka bodoh dungu, mereka di jebak karena mereka di tuduh masuk kedalam partai komunis yang di era kini di cap sebagai pengkhianat dan penyakit sosial yang berbahaya.

Sama halnya dengan Naruto yang juga di jebak oleh seseorang yang menuduhnya seorang partisipan komunis padahal ia hanya seorang guru honorer dengan gaji kecil dan tanpa tunjungan apapun.

Saat ini Naruto beserta ribuan orang terduga simpatisan komunis di gelandang di ikat ramai-ramai di bawa oleh mobil tentara menuju camp pembantaian berdarah.

"Cepat angkut semua tikus-tikus ini, negara kita harus bersih dari namanya komunis, ayo cepat jangan lambat!" Seru seseorang berpakaian militer sepertinya ia ketua dari semua tentara yang di beri komando.

"Haikk" sahut beberapa orang sepertinya bawahan sang pemberi komando lalu menggiring puluhan orang untuk memasuki truk tidak lupa dengan cambukan beberapa tentara memperlakukan yang terduga simpatisan komunis tanpa tahu betapa perihnya itu sebuah cambukan.

"Berhenti mencambukku dasar tirani" protes seorang ibu-ibu dari ucapannya kita bisa ketahui ia sangat tak sudi di perlukan seperti itu.

Seorang tentara yang merasa tersingung lalu menyuncungkan senjatanya menempelkannya di kepala si ibu.

Doorr!

Suara tembakan menamatkan hidup sang ibu yang terkapar di tanah karena tembakan tadi mengenai kepalanya membuatnya tak bernyawa seketika.

Tentara tadi yang menembak menatap orang-orang yang di giring itu dengan tatapan dingin nan mengintimidasi.

"Dengar barang siapa yang berani melawan kami maka kalian semua akan bernasib sama dengan perempuan yang terkapar ini" ancam sang penembak lalu menendang jasad ibu tersebut untuk memberi jalan bagi terduga simpatisan komunis yang lain untuk memasuki truk menuju camp pembantaian berdarah.

Naruto kini menaiki mobil truk yang akan membawanya menuju camp pembantaian yang di takuti mungkin ini akhir hidup yang menyedihkan untuknya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh akhirnya truk itu berhenti di sebuah gedung yang di sekelilingnya di pagari besi berduri dan sengatan listrik.

"TUURUUNNN" teriak salah satu tentara menyuruh beberapa terduga simpatisan untuk turun dari mobil truk itu.

Naruto beserta beberapa terduga simpatisan komunis Turun dari Truk itu.

Mereka di giring menuju tempat introgasi.

Naruto kini gugup di pandangi perempuan cantik anggota militer yang akan mengintrogasinya.

Tempat introgasi itu sungguh pengat tidak ada lubang ventilasi sedikitpun di tambah dengan suasana camp yang dari awal memang sudah mencekam untuk dikunjungi membuat Naruto merinding sendiri memikirkan itu.

"Lihat ke depan pirang!" Kata perempuan cantik yang akan mengintrogasinya.

"I-iya" Sahut Naruto gugup.

"Apa Hubunganmu dengan partai komunis hmmmm dan kenapa kau bisa di jebloskan ke camp ini haaa?" tanya perempuan itu mulai mengintrogasi.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak mengerti kenapa beberapa tentara menggiringku kemari" jawab Naruto mantap tidak segugup tadi saat pertama kali melihat perempuan itu.

"Siapa Namamu dan apa pekerjaanmu saat ini" tanya perempuan itu lagi.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Aku seorang Guru di sebuah sekolah Dasar di tempatku"

"Kau tampan ya tapi sayangnya kau harus mendekam di camp ini Uzumaki Naruto"

"Apa kau pernah mendengar Organisasi Uni Guru Konoha hmmmm Naruto?" Tanya perempuan itu lagi mengorek beberapa informasi yang bisa ia dapatkan dari pria di depannya ini.

"Tentu saja Aku tahu organisasi itu bahkan Aku adalah anggota aktif di organisasi itu mana mungkin aku tidak tahu" jawab Naruto enteng.

"Ya kau sungguh bodoh mengaku padaku kalau kau anggota dari salah satu organisasi boneka Partai komunis"

"PENJAGA BAWA DIA KE SEL!" perintah perempuan itu kepada dua orang penjaga yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu masuk ruang introgasi.

"Baik Terumi-san" sahut kedua orang penjaga.

Kedua penjaga itu mencekram tangan Naruto lalu mengangkatnya memasukan pria berambut blonde itu ke dalam sel tahanan khusus simpatisan komunis.

"Uwahhh! Jangan angkatku! Turunkan aku!" ronta Naruto sebelum ia di jebloskan ke dalam sel.

Bughhh

To be continue

Di tunggu adegan penyiksaannya.


	2. Chapter 2

**KESADISAN KETAKUTAN AKAN KOMUNISME**

**Disclaimer**

**Author: Afdofin Niti Minyak**

**Cerita asli karangan sendiri karakternya meminjam dari pemilik sah nya**

**Genre: xxxxxxxx**

Terdiam di sel selama tiga hari dua malam lamanya membuat Naruto menggila menggigiti jeruji besi di depannya. Sudah dua hari ini ia belum di beri makan oleh dua orang penjaga di depannya untuk menggajal perutnya yang sangat keroncongan sejak kemarin kala.

"Woyyy! Kampret Banci di depan sana lepaskan Aku~ttebayoo dari kurungan laknat ini" seru Naruto kepada dua orang penjaga yang kemarin melemparnya ke dalam jeruji besi yang kini dua orang berbadan Hulk itu tengah berciuman dan berpelukan di sebuah meja tempat mei mengintrogasi Naruto dulu.

Mendapat Hinaan dari seseorang berambut kuning yang mendekam dalam jeruji besi lantas salah satu di antara mereka yang mempunyai badan lebih kekar dari pasangannya mendekat mendekati pria kuning yang tadi mengatainya banci.

"APA KATAMU KUNING BEGO? COBA KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI hmmmm" Geram salah satu penjaga yang tadi disebutkan saling berpelukan dan berciuman itu mengangkat kerah baju Naruto menatapnya nyalang.

Kruyeeuuk

Suara dentuman instrumental perut keroncongan terdengar syahdu di telinga seseorang perempuan cantik yang baru datang ke tempat itu. Melihat pria kuning yang di angkat tinggi-tinggi oleh seorang penjaga sel yang berbadan seperti Hulk tersebut perempuan itu lalu menendang selangkangan penjaga itu membuat pria kekar itu mengaduh kesakitan dan berguling-guling di lantai sembari memegang anu nya yang di tendang oleh perempuan itu.

"Lepaskan A-san kau membuatnya tercekik kasihan dia lihat mukannya sudah memucat" perintah perempuan itu lalu mendekati Naruto menciumi pipi pemuda itu lalu mencium keningnya dan akhirnya bibirnya ia cium.

"Kau tak apa-apa hmmm Naruto-kun sayang? Apa manusia hina di bawah ini memperlakukanmu dengar kasar" tanya perempuan itu.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan perempuan itu yang tadi menolongnya.

"Duduklah Aku membawakan makanan untukmu Naruto-kun" perintah perempuan itu sembari memperilhatkan rantang yang berisi makanan

Naruto hanya menggangguk lalu duduk sembari menjulurkan lidahnya pada A yang masih memegang 'Anu' nya sembari berguling-guling di lantai karena 'Anu'nya yang masih berdenyut-denyut akibat tendangan perempuan itu tadi.

"Brother kau tak apa-apakan?" Tanya pasangan Homo A dengan ekspresi khawatir lalu mendekat pada A yang masih memegang 'Anu' nya itu.

"Sakiiiit Bee" ujar pria kekar itu lalu pasangan Homo A itu memapahnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk mengobati 'Anu' nya yang berdenyut-denyut.

Perempuan yang membawa bekal itu duduk melipat kakinya ke belakang di depan penjara tempat Naruto di bui.

"Ayo buka mulutnya Naruto-kun! . Aaaaaa...iya ... Hap..bagus calon suami ku yang pintar" ucap perempuan itu menyuapi Naruto yang berada dalam kurungan sedangkan perempuan itu posisinya berada di luar kurungan membuat perempuan itu harus menyuapi Naruto melewati sela-sela jeruji besi.

"Naruto menangis di dalam batinnya 'sungguh malang nasibku sudah di kurung dalam penjara sempit, melihat dua orang maho berbadan kekar melakukan seks di depan mataku sendiri dan sekarang apa? perempuan gila yang terus memaksaku untuk jadi suaminya. Oh Tuhan apa salahku sehingga aku harus terdampar di tempat busuk ini'.

"Naruto-kun enakkan masakanku?"

"Iya sangat enak. Aku sungguh menyukai masakanmu" puji Naruto pada perempuan itu memang benar masakan perempuan itu sangat lezat membuat Naruto sangat Nafsu untuk disuapi makanan lagi oleh perempuan itu.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya Saraa-san" ucap terima kasih Naruto karena kebaikan perempuan itu.

"Ya sama-sama apa sih yang tidak ku berikan pada calon suamiku ini." Balas perempuan itu sembari tersenyum lalu membereskan kotak bekal yang ia bawa untuk Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa Naruto-kun" kata perempuan itu mendekati Naruto mencium kening pemuda itu lalu berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mendekam di kurungan itu.

"Hahh satu perempuan lagi yang jatuh cinta kepadaku" gumam Naruto geleng-geleng kepala setelah kepergian perempuan itu.

'''''' '''''''''''' '''''''''''''' ''''''''''''

"Wey kampreet jegat perempuan itu!" Perintah seseorang sepertinya kepala sipir menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menangkap seseorang.

"Baik Pak kepala" sahut beberapa orang berpakaian sipir diantara mereka juga ada yang membawa pedang, Martil, bahkan senjata api.

Brughh!

Trankk!

Prankk!

Efek visual perkelahian antara seorang perempuan berambut orange kemerah-merahan yang menggenggam pedang menjatuhkan beberapa sipir yang akan menangkapnya.

"Woyyy...disana perempuan itu. Kejarrrrr!" Seru seorang sipir melihat perempuan itu yang menumbangkan beberapa sipir dengan pedangnya lalu belari menghindari para sipir yang akan menangkapnya.

"Hey berhenti atau ku tembak kau!" Ancam seorang sipir yang menggenggam senjata api menyuruh perempuan itu untuk berhenti berlari.

"Tidak akan manusia laknat. Hosh...hosh" tolak si perempuan sembari terus berlari di setiap lorong camp dengan gesitnya menghindari beberapa tembakan dari para sipir yang mengarah padanya.

Dorr! Dorrr! Dorrrr!

"Tidak kena wek! Haha. Ayo kejar aku !" Perempuan itu mengedarkan kepalanya ke belakang menjulurkan lidahnya menghina beberapa sipir yang tidak bisa menangkapnya.

Perempuan itu terus berlari dengan cepatnya akan tetapi jalan buntu menghadangnya membuatnya berbalik lagi yah terpaksa melawan gerombolan sipir yang enggak mutu.

"Kena kau perempuan laknat haha" seru si kepala sipir menyeringai mendapati sasarannya sudah di ambang kekalahanya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Orochimaru. Aku takkan menyerah walau badanku remuk dan gigiku tanggal ku tak rela menyerah padamu."

"Oh baiklah kalau kau menantangku. Anak-anak serang perempuaan itu cepaaatt"

"Uwahhhhh" suara bass para sipir yang berlari ingin menyergap perempuan itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Uwahhh!" Seru perempuan itu berlari pada segerombolan sipir yang akan menyergapnya.

Trannkk!

Suara benturan pedang perempuan itu beradu dengan pedang seorang sipir lalu ia menusukan pedangnya ke perut sipir itu lalu ia menghantam sipir itu ke lantai dengan cara membenturkan pedangnya pada kepala sipir itu.

Brugggh!

Crasshhh!

"Hyatt..." seorang sipir berambut gimbal berlari menyerang perempuan itu dengan linggis namun sayang maksud baik ingin memukul si gadis dengan linggis malah kena dampret pedang perempuan itu yang mengenai telak di matanya membuatnya keperihan yang luar biasanya pada matanya karena matanya sudah muncrat akibat pedang si perempuan tadi.

"Arghhh mataku...arghhh" jerit sipir itu menutupi matanya yang keperihan.

Jlebb!

Jlebb!

Perempuan itu menusukan pedangnya pada sipir itu membuat sipir itu mati seketikan dengan mulut terbuka membentuk huruf 'o'."

Bruggh

Dan jatuh ke lantai.

Perempuan itu menyeringai menduduki badan si sipir gimbal yang sudah mati dengan jari-jari tangannya dengan sengaja menyucungkan jari tengahnya menantang segerombolan sipir yang tampak ketakutan melihatnya.

"Kalian semua payah. Cuma segini doang kalian sudah tak ada nyali untuk melawanku. Cihh...kalian lebih pantas di sebut cacing kremi daripada manusia karena sifat kalian yang suka keroyokan...oekhh sungguh kenyataan yang menjijikan."

Merasa terhina atas ucapan si perempuan membuat tiga orang sipir dengan nekatnya berlari menuju si perempuan yang menduduki salah satu temannya membuat ketiga orang itu tambah geram karena telah menginjak harga diri mereka yang perempuan itu anggap mereka hanya segerombolan cacing kremi yang suka keroyokan.

"UWAHHHHH"

Crassh!

Belum sempat tiga orang itu mendekati si perempuan mereka sudah terpotong menjadi dua bagian karena sabetan pedang si perempuan dengan telaknya memotong perut ketiga orang sipir sekaligus.

"Arghhh..."

Sirghehhh!

Perempuan itu lalu mengeluarkan ingusnya dari dalam hidungnya membuangnya tepat di wajah salah satu sipir yang sudah terpotong menjadi dua bagian.

"Akhh..Nikmatnya. hey...hey apa yang kalian lihat ekhhh dariku hah?" Perempuan itu berjalan setelah mengeluarkan ingusnya menuju segerombolan sipir yang sudah ketakutan termasuk juga si kepala sipir Orochimaru.

"Hey serang dia cepat!" Seru Orochimaru yang sudah siap-siap melarikan diri mencari perlindungan.

"Takut Bos" kata salah satu sipir yang sudah sejak tadi gemeteran melihat aksi si perempuan membunuh beberapa sipir temannya.

"Tembakkkk semua" teriak orochimaru sembari berlari ke arah belakangnya menghindari kejadian-kejadian yang tidak di inginkannya.

"Baikkkk" seru semua sipir lalu mereka semua yang memegang pistol menarik pelatuk pistolnya secara serempak dan bukannya suara dentuman tembakan yang mendengar akan tetapi suara tawa perempuan yang tertawa meremehkan.

"Hahaha ...sungguh bodoh" kata si perempuan mendekati segerombolan sipir yang sudah mengangkat pistolnya bersiap menembaki perempuan itu.

Crakk! Crakk!

"Kenapa ini pistolku tidak mengeluarkan timah panasnya" ujar salah satu sipir yang tak percaya mendapati pistolnya tidak bereaksi ketika pelatuknya ia telah tarik.

Semua sipir hampir tak percaya bila mereka kehabisan peluru dan tak bisa menembaki si perempuan yang semakin mendekat.

"Hah sudah kuduga. Dasar payah ...baiklah hyattt" perempuan itu berlari mengangkat pedangnya mengayunkannya pada segerombolan sipir yang sudah bersiap melarikan diri dari serangan si perempuan yang sungguh mematikan.

"Larrrrriiii!" teriak semua sipir yang berhamburan menghindari serangan si perempuan itu.

"Uwahhh selamatkan hidup kalian!" Seru Orochimaru yang sudah terbirit-birit menjauh dari tempat itu dengat eksprensi menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari anusnya.

"Terlambat"

Brett!

"Braghh!"

"Crashh"

Perempuan itu berhasil mengenai salah satu kepala sipir membuatnya putus dengan pedangnya dan membanting tubuh salah satu sipir itu dengan tangannya ke lantai.

Trangg!

"Berhenti kyuu!" Perintah seseorang berambut merah yang tiba-tiba datang menahan pedang perempuan berambut orange kemerahan yang sudah setidaknya membunuh beberapa sipir dengan ganasnya.

"Tidak akan." Tolak perempuan berambut orange kemerahan mengayunkan pedangnya kembali kearah perempuan berambut merah dengan tringginas namun ..

Trankk!

Perempuan berambut merah itu menangkis serangan perempuan orange kemerahan dengan cepat ia menonjok wajah perempuan berambut orange kemerahan dengan kerasnya membuat perempuan yang di tonjok itu terpental dan pedangnya terlepas dari pegangan tangannya.

Perempuan berambut merah itu mengambil pedang perempuan berambut orange kemerahan di depannya lalu berjalan mendekati si perempuan berambut orange kemerahan dan setelahnya ia menyuncungkan pedangnya ke kepala si perempuan berambut orange kemerahan lalu berkata " menyerahlah Kyuubi!".

"Ughh...cihhh..baiklah kali ini Aku akan menyerah tapi tunggu saja di hari-hari yang lain yang akan datang aku akan melarikan diri dari tempat ini dan melancarkan pemberontakkan setelahnya." Kata perempuan berambut orange kemerahan itu lalu terbatuk mengeluarkan darah dari dalam mulutnya.

"Uhukk...uhukkkk A-aku akan balas dendam pada kalian semua dan jendral busuk itu." Gertak perempuan berambut orange kemerahan yang di panggil kyuubi itu dengan emosi yang meluap-luap tanpa tahu omongannya itu sama sekali tidak digubris oleh perempuan berambut merah yang menyuncungkan pedangnya padanya dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi.

"A dan Bee cepat bawa dan kurung dia di sel khusus yang sama seperti Naruto-kun di blok A! Cepat! Aku tidak bisa menunggu!" Perintah perempuan berambut merah itu tegas lalu meninggalkan kyuubi yang dalam kondisi menungging lalu tubuh kyuubi diangkat lalu di seret oleh dua orang berbadan hulk untuk di kurung di dalam sebuah sel yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Saara-sama memang hebat" puji beberapa sipir yang tadi sempat terkocar-kacir kini menatap kyuubi yang tengah di angkat oleh dua orang berbadan besar yang satu memegang kepalanya dan yang satu lagi memegang kaki kyuubi tanpa perlawanan karena kyuubi tiba-tiba pingsan setelah mereka angkat.

.

.

.

"Bee ayo hitung sampai tiga lalu lempar perempuan ini ke dalam sel! Baiklah aku hitung satu, dua, tiga...lemparr!" Teriak A menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kyuubi di bantu bee lalu melemparkannya ke jeruji besi dan tepat mengenai badan Naruto yang saat itu tengah tertidur di atas sebuah tikar dengan lelapnya karena kekenyangan menyatap makanan yang di bawa oleh Saara.

Brughhh

"Adaww...sakit sekali...siapa sih yang iseng melempariku dengan...hey siapa yang di atas badanku inii?" Oceh Naruto merasa kesakitan seperti di timpa dengan seseorang lalu meraba-raba lekuk wajah dan tubuh seseorang yang menindih badannya saat ini.

Naruto kini meraba dada seseorang yang menindihnya itu dan ia merasakan seperti dada 'perempuan'.

Naruto lalu mengusap-usap kepala seseorang yang menindihnya ia terkejut ketika ia meraba rambut seseorang itu terasa halus dan panjang agak sedikit bergelombang seperti rambut 'perempuan'.

Naruto seakan belum percaya bila seseorang yang menindihnya itu perempuan, ia lalu meraba-raba selangkangan seseorang itu , dan ia makin terkejut ketika ia tidak merasakan cacing besar ketika tangannya meraba -raba daerah terlarang itu lalu setelahnya. Naruto yakin jika seseorang yang menindihnya itu perempuan.

Dan ia kebingungan mungkinlah langit-langit selnya jebol dan membuat perempuan yang menindihnya ini terjatuh dari lantai atas atau apa.

"Yo! Bee kita pergi!." kata A pada Bee setelah melempar perempuan itu ke sel yang sama dengan Naruto

"Baik Brother, wiiiiiii" sahut Bee sambil berteriak semangat lalu mereka pergi dari tempat itu untuk melihat sesuatu di sebuah Arena di tengah Camp tersebut.

Naruto pun tertidur kembali masa bodo dengan siapa perempuan yang menindihnya itu.

/

/

Kumpulan Narapidana kini tengah berkumpul di sebuah tribun yang menghadap sebuah halaman tengah di camp tersebut.

Hari ini adalah hari eksekusi massal Keluarga Hyuuga yang merupakan salah satu keluarga pendiri partai Komunis di Konoha.

Kini empat orang Hyuuga terduduk dengan tangan terikat dan kepala di tutupi karung goni kecil sedangkan di belakang mereka terdapat 4 orang bertopeng besi yang memegang pedang yang diketahui adalah seorang Algojo yang akan mengeksekusi 4 orang Hyuuga dengan cara di pancung.

Seorang gadis sedari tadi terus menangis, Ia Hinata putri Sulung Hiashi Pimpinan besar partai Komunis yang di cap berbahaya dan harus di berantas oleh Negara.

"Hikss...hiksss..." tangis Hinata di saat salah satu Algojo tengah membuka karung goni yang menutupi kepalanya. Sang Algojo sudah stand by mengayunkan pedangnya pada leher Hinata membuat beberapa Narapidana dan sipir yang menyaksikan Hinata dieksekusi dibuat miris akan nasib gadis cantik berambut indigo tersebut.

Crassh

Kepala Hinata terputus dari badannya akibat sabetan pedang sudah menebas leher Hinata.

Sang Algojo mengangkat kepala Hinata dan berkata " Hidup Jendral Madara!" Lalu setelahnya Algojo tersebut membawa kepala Hinata menyerahkan nya kepada seseorang berambut hitam panjang dan memakai pakaian Angkatan Darat yang kini menduduki sebuah singgasana yang terletak di samping halaman yang akan di jadikan tempat eksekusi Keluarga Hyuuga .

Tbc

Keterangan:

Setting cerita di akhir tahun 60-an sama percis dengan keadaan Indonesia pada saat kejadian G 30 s Pki

Duh feelnya kurang dapat

Hmmm menurutmu pair yang tepat apa ya

Narufemkyuu, NaruSaara, Narufemsasu, Narusaku atau apa jadi bingung

Sampai jumpa


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3 : Lautan Merah Pekat**_

_**Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Author : Godegs. Inc **_

_**P**_ulang sudah tak mungkin, menetap disini sungguh tak nyaman. Jujur aku ingin pulang menjalani aktivitas normalku kembali menjadi guru panutan anak-anak . Di kala sepi hanya radio butut hiburanku mendengarkan lagu-lagu keroncong yang ku suka. Alunannya tak mendayu tapi penuh pendayu gitar akustik berdenting mengalun-mengalun suara biola sebanding.

Di sini aku tak sendiri, lihatlah kawan ! Ada perempuan aneh di sampingku. Ia cantik, ia aduhai, ia molek, ia cantik oh Tuhan ia mirip sekali dengan bidadari yang jatuh dari langit sungguh cantik parasnya namun sayang sikap dan prilakunya lebih-lebih melebihi gorila.

Ia mengupil buang ingus sembarangan, ia kentut tanpa sirine baunya amit-amit menyebar sampai ke langit., ia bau pantas jarang mandi pakai sabun yang wangi, ia bau hanyir darah pantas ia katanya seorang pembunuh bayaran. Perkenalkanlah kawan, ia Kyuubi , Monster senja dengan rambut merah keorangean yang berkibar-kibar.

Ia berkotembe, ketombenya menulari rambutku jadi aku dan dia sama-sama ketombean. Mulutnya sungguh bau, giginya kekuningan melebihi kuning bendera kematian . Makan apa ia selama ini, oh Tuhan ? Aku pun tak tahu,apa yang ia makan, mungkin bangkai buaya yang ia makan selama ini, kawan. Bila kau sentuh ia, kau langsung tepar seketika karena radiasi mematikan yang ia miliki, bau badannya melebihi bau sigung yang sedang kentut tapi anehnya kulitnya bersih mulus tanpa ada koreng dan bisul yang menempel pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Sungguh jika ia tak seperti ini mungkin aku akan terpesona olehnya yang cantik dan bertubuh aduhai namun sayang itu tak mungkin dan selamanya mungkin tak mungkin, ia menjadi wangi dengan wangi anggur badannya yang menggoda,

Ia memandangku dengan pandangan cinta tapi aku memandangnya dengan pandangan jijik, ia bersikap baik padaku aku akan balas ia dengan sikap acuh tak acuhku padanya, ia memohon-mohon ingin dipeluk olehku tapi aku akan menendangnya karena ia menggangguku dan walau bagaimana pun juga ia tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatianku dan puncaknya terjadi ketika ia berjanji akan membebaskanku dari camp ini dengan imbalan sebuah pernikahan tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun aku menyetujuinya lalu aku dan dia berjabat tangan kompak bersua menyebutkan kata "Deal" tanda kesepatakatan telah tercapai diantara kami berdua.

/

Madara nama orang tua itu, ia memegang palu gondam di tangan kirinya karena ia kidal. Dibawah kakinya ia menginjak kepala seseorang laki-laki berusia muda berambut panjang yang bernama Neji, keponakan Hiashi pimpinan partai Komunis yang sangat berbahaya di negara itu. Di samping kiri Madara , ada cucunya bernama Sasuke, cucu kesayangannya yang ditinggal mati oleh kedua orang tuannya akibat pemberontakan partai Komunis 5 tahun yang lalu yang telah merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya dan juga lebih dari 1 juta jiwa orang tak berdosa yang dibunuh massal pada hari yang sama.

Sasuke adalah perempuan walaupun namanya kelaki- kelakian tapi Author boleh mengdeskripsikan jika ia memiliki postur yang cukup tinggi untuk seukuran wanita pada umumnya, rambutnya hitam panjang ia sanggul dan hiasan berbentuk kupu-kupu bertengger manis di atas kepalanya.

Ia menatap penuh kebencian seseorang itu yang diinjak kepalanya oleh kakeknya itu dan ia dengan dinginya meludahi orang itu lalu menusuk matanya dengan pisau yang ia genggam.

Ia menusuk penuh dendam mata orang itu yang tak berkutik sama sekali karena tangan dan kakinya terikat oleh tali serta kepalanya diinjak oleh Madara.

"Mati Kau, sialan!" makinya pada orang itu penuh amarah tanpa henti menusuk-nusukan pisau itu pada mata seseorang itu berulang kali hingga mata itu tak berbentuk mata lagi jadinya.

Orang itu berteriak histeris kesakitan menahan perih pada matanya yang hancur akibat tusukan Sasuke padanya.

"Ampuni Aku! " mohon orang itu pada duo cucu dan kakek itu namun sayang mereka tak memperdulikan permohonannya itu.

"Bisa kau tuntaskan, Sasuke?" perintah Madara menyerahkan palu gondam yang dipegangnya pada Sasuke dan dengan senang hati cucunya itu menerima palu raksasa itu dari kakeknya.

" Baiklah, Kakek" angguknya, Madara menyingkir tidak menginjak kepala orang itu lagi tapi Sasuke beraksi menghantamkan palu itu keras ke muka orang itu sehingga baru 8 kali ia menghantamkan palu itu, orang itu mukanya sudah hancur tak berbentuk lagi.

"hah...hah...bagaimana hasilnya,kakek? Apakah ini sudah sepantasnya didapatkan oleh orang komunis ini?" Tanya Sasuke berhenti memukulkan palunya pada orang itu yang tampak sudah tak bernyawa dengan muka yang sudah hancur akibat pukulan palu Sasuke yang diterimanya.

"Hn, cukup Sasuke! Kau merenggut nyawa orang itu dalam 8 kali pukulan, cukup signifikan peningkatanmu ya Sasuke dari yang sebelumnya 12 kali pukulan ha...aha kau memang cucuku, Aku bangga padamu." puji madara mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Sasuke bangga.

/

"Hey, Kyuubi!"

"ya "

"Apakah kau akan mandi setelah kita menikah?"

" tentu saja, memangnya kenapa ? Kau ragu,hm?"

"Bukan begitu tapi apa benar perkataanmu itu kalau kau dapat membebaskanku dari sini."

" Tentu saja iya, memangnya kenapa ? kau meragukan ucapanku ya."

"tidak juga, aku percaya padamu"

"lantas kenapa kamu berbicara seperti itu padaku seakan kau meragukanku?"

"tidak ada hanya memastikan saja."

"oh"

Naruto duduk bersila , hidungnya ia tutupi dengan tangan kirinya, menahan bau Kyuubi yang sungguh menyengat di indra penciumannya.

"Kau kenapa, Yayang? Apakah bau badanku mengganggumu?" Kyuubi bertanya, hidungnya mengendus-endus ketiaknya lalu bergumam " Kenapa bisa bau?" bingungnya lalu mencium aroma rambutnya yang ternyata sama baunya.

"he..ehe..maaf ternyata bau ku memang menyegat ya sampai-sampai kau menutupi kedua lubang hidungmu sendiri..ehe...ehe"

"Ya tak apa, aku hanya tak terbiasa dengan bau badanmu itu." kata Naruto masih tetap menutupi kedua lubang hidungnya.

"ehe..he.. Kau memang baik ya he...he"

Kyuubi tertawa menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang penuh ketombe sehingga kotembe-ketombe yang ada di rambut Kyuubi itu beterbangan dengan riuh.

"Bisa kita bahas kembali Kyuu...bagaimana caranya kita kabur dari sini?" Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya ke jeruji besi di belakangnya lalu berbalik mengidahkan pandangan Kyuubi padanya.

"Ya bisa, dan aku sudah merencanakan ini sebelum-sebelumnya haha...haaha" Tawa Kyuubi mengerikan layaknya penjahat kelas kakap yang mendapat proyek tapi setelahnya ia tersedak oleh ketombenya sendiri yang beterbangan disekelilingnya.

"uhughh...uhugghhh"

/

Sasuke berjalan melewati koridor camp yang berjejer sel-sel penjara yang bergejubel dihuni puluhan orang dalam satu unit yang sempit. Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan tidak memperdulikan orang-orang dalam sel yang meronta-ronta dalam sel ingin dibebaskan lalu ia menendang pintu bertuliskan Saara di depannya mencinduk Saara yang tengah menciumi sebuah foto pria bersurai kuning dengan bibirnya. Saara tergejolak kaget karena aksinya itu mungkin saja diketahui oleh seseorang yang menendang pintu ruangannya yang terkunci dari dalam olehnya itu.

Sasuke mendekati Saara yang duduk di kursi kerjanya yang kini hanya memegang foto pria itu disalah satu tangannya.

"Mana Kyuubi? Tak seharusnya kau menahannya karena ia masih anggota keluargaku." Sasuke bertanya dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat foto itu yang di pegang oleh Saara.

"Kyuubi ya, hmm tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil kunci selnya!" Kata Saara mengorek-orek lacinya mencari kunci sel Kyuubi atas permintaan Sasuke yang egoistik.

"cepatlah! Kau menunggui Uchiha terlalu lama, rendahan" maki Sasuke yang tak sabaran meminta kunci itu yang belum diketemukan oleh Saara.

"Tunggu sebentar! Akh ini dia Sasuke-sama, hati-hati ya awas jangan sampai kau juga membebaskan pria berambut kuning disana" peringat Saara menyerahkan kunci itu pada Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apakah ia penjahat negara yang berbahaya?"

"Bukan, Sasuke-sama. Ia hanya terduga komunis yang masih menunggu keputusan kepala Sipir untuk di eksekusi." Saara cemas lalu ia berucap kembali "dan Ia juga seseorang yang ku suka" Saara wajahnya memerah ketika ia mengucapkan perkataan itu.

"oh baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Sasuke lalu berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

"oh Tidak bagaimana ini? Semoga saja Sasuke-sama tak terpesona oleh ketampanan Naruto-kun, oh tidak jangan sampai itu terjadi arghhh kenapa aku sebegitu khawatirnya." Saara panik sendiri mengoceh-oceh tiada henti " Tidaaakkkkkkk".

/

"Uchiha Sasuke-sama...ekhh Sasuke-sama akhirnya kau membebaskanku juga terima kasih-terima kasih." Kyuubi kegirangan memeluk Sasuke layaknya ibunya menangis haru karena dibebaskan.

"hn, Lepaskan, Kyuubi! Bau mu membuatku ingin muntah saja" Sasuke mendorong Kyuubi yang asik memeluknya namun pandangannya bertemu dengan Naruto yang sedang memerhatikan mereka yang sedang berpelukan.

"Siapa kau, Kuning?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang tengah berdiri diselnya sembari menunjuk Kyuubi ingin mengutarakan sesuatu.

"ekkh...Aku..."

"Ya kau, Kuning"

"Naruto, Sasuke-sama" potong Kyuubi antusias menyebutkan nama calon suaminya itu.

"Naruto,hmm" ucap Sasuke seperti penasaran lalu mendekat pada Naruto yang masih berada dalam sel.

"Ya, Tuan" sahut Naruto memanggil Sasuke tuan karena tampak jelas pakaian yang di kenakan Sasuke berupa pakaian resmi kenegaraan dan juga nama keluarga yang Sasuke gunakan saat ini membuat Naruto mau tak mau memanggil Sasuke Tuan karena ia memang statusnya sangat rendah ketimbang Sasuke yang notabene adalah cucu seorang Presiden yang berkuasa di Negara itu.

Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto dengan tangannya lalu berkata " Perkenalkan Namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan jika kau tanyakan ia siapaku maka akan ku jawab ia budakku" Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu menunjuk Kyuubi di belakangnya.

"U-uchiha...Uchiha.." Ucap Naruto terbata-bata menyebutkan nama itu.

"Ya, benar Uchiha...apakah kau terduga komunis yang ditahan disini, jabrik kuning?" tanya Sasuke menoel-noel jidat Naruto yang dimaju mundurkan olehnya.

"Ya"

"Apakah kau merasa seorang Komunis?" tanya Sasuke lagi, menyelidiki.

"Tidak...tentu saja tidak, Aku hanya di tidak tahu menahu soal komunis"

"Kau yakin, Naruto?" Sasuke menarik kerah baju Naruto , kepala Naruto ia benturkan ke jeruji besi dan Sasuke wajahnya mendekati jeruji besi itu dan kini wajahnya berhadap-hadapan dengan wajah Naruto.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi, apakah kau yakin, Naruto?"

" Aku Sangat Yakin, Tuan Uchiha" jawab Naruto penuh keyakinan hingga tak tampak kebohongan dengan caranya bicara dan mimik mukanya yang tampak mengeras.

"Baiklah, Aku akan membebaskanmu Naruto , kurasa kau tak berbohong, benarkan, Kyuubi?" Ucap Sasuke melepaskan tarikannya pada kerah baju Naruto lalu memegang tangan Naruto dan menariknya keluar dari sel itu. " Ya Sasuke-sama, Naruto tak mungkin berbohong. Aku yakin itu 100 %" sahut Kyuubi mendapati tuannya bertanya padanya.

"Benarkah, Tuan? Kau akan membebaskanku, benarkah?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke yang kini tengah memegang tangannya dengan antusias.

"Ya kau benar aku akan membebaskanmu dari sini tapi dengan satu syarat"

"apa itu?"

"Kau harus menjadi budakku, Naruto selamannya!" ucap Sasuke lantang memberikan sebuah syarat.

"A-apa menjadi budakmu?" ucap Naruto merasa shok.

"Dan selamannya..." tambah Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto.

/

"Sasuke-sama, jangan bawa Naruto-kun pergi! Aku takkan bisa hidup tanpanya, Sasuke-sama" pinta Saara memeluk kaki Sasuke yang kini tengah berdiri angkuh layaknya diktator kejam yang menguasai tambang minyak di jazirah Arab.

"Lepaskan...lepaskan...! kau ingin ku bunuh ya? Cepat lepaskan brengsek sebelum ku menembakmu dengan pistol..." Ucap Sasuke mengancam Saara yang memohon-mohon dan kakinya kini berusaha menendang melepaskan pelukan Saara pada kakinya.

"Tidak mau kecuali kau melepaskan Naruto-kun dan mengembalikannya padaku" kata Saara pantang menyerah untuk mendapatkan hak untuk memiliki dan menghidupi Naruto.

"Maaf saja ya,Saara. Laki-laki itu sudah menjadi budakku dan sekeras apapun kau memohon dan meminta, aku tak akan melepaskan laki-laki itu karena ia telah menjadi milikku. Lihatlah hey, bahkan aku sudah memasangkannya dengan kalung anjing peliharaanku jadi itu tanda ia akan selamanya menjadi budakku dan kau tak boleh memintanya karena aku lebih tinggi derajatnya darimu." Tolak Sasuke kakinya masih berusaha melepaskan pelukan Saara yang semakin mengencang.

"Bawa aku sekalian kalau begitu! Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa Naruto-kun. Jadikanlah aku budakmu, Sasuke-sama! Aku mohon jangan pisahkan aku dengan Naruto-kun!" Saara memberikan penawaran yang rupanya disambut dengan sukacita oleh Sasuke yang memang memiliki obsesi memiliki banyak budak yang terutama berparas cantik dan tampan.

" Baiklah jika itu mau mu, aku tak keberatan .Ayo berdiri rambut merah! Aku akan memasangkan kalung anjing, telinga kucing dan ekor kuda di tubuhmu. Bersiap-siaplah!" Sasuke pun melakukan hal itu memasangkan kalung anjing, telinga kucing yang pastinya cuma imitasi dan tidak lupa dengan ekor kuda pada tubuh Saara.

"Manisnya..." kata Sasuke terpesona karena melihat pemandangan Saara yang kini memakai berbagai macam aksesoris yang tadi ia kenakan pada tubuh Saara.

"Ayo semua kita pergi dan Kyuu jangan bertindak sesukamu lagi dan berujar tentang kudeta pada semua orang karena itu sangat rahasia. Kau Mengerti , Kyuubi?" perintah Sasuke pada budak-budaknya dan menasehati Kyuubi agar tidak gegabah dan ember membicarakan sesuatu hal tentang yang dikatakannya "Kudeta".

"Ya baik, Sasuke-sama, aku mengerti" jawab Kyuubi meyakinkan Sasuke jika ia takkan mengulanginya lagi.

Mereka berempat lalu menaiki sebuah mobil berlogo Uchiha yang terpakir sendiri di depan pintu gerbang camp itu dan mereka akan menuju ke kediaman Sasuke untuk menjalankan perannya sebagai budak dan Tuan di rumah itu.

Tbc

halo-halo para pembaca yang budiman jika kalian bertanya -tanya soal pair di fic ini maka akan ku jawab bukan harem karena Sasuke tak menyukai Naruto dan Saara mungkin tak seberuntung yang dikira dan author hanya menyampaikan mudah-mudahan saja pairnya NaruFemkyuu saja tak ada yang lain.

No Lemon karena author tak sepandai ketika mengetik adegan penyiksaan atau pembunuhan.

Ok samapai jumpa kawan...maaf ya agak berantakan …...

dah...dah...ciluk..ba teletubbies...haha...

isi kolom review ya atau centang kotak fav and follow semoga saja berkah untuk kalian...

ada yang mau memproteskan akan pair yang ditentukan author...monggo silahkan komplain di kotak review atau komplai via pm atau fb dengan nama Anggara otama rahenduran...cari saja cuma satu-satunya tak ada yang lain..

maaf cuma seupret karena takutnya jadi kacapirit.

Nu hayang kadu...nu hayang munding...sing sabarnya...abdi mah moal mere ieuh...haha da abdi sarua meuni hayang komo deui enggeus di peusek ku awewe geulis kos migaronda hah...jeung munding geus di jadikeun rendang ku awewe geulis oge di pasakeunana duh hayang nah sih kitu tapi asana moal mungkin kasampean jeung mudah-mudahan weh teu gaduh kandala ngaanggeuskeun carita di fic ieu...du'a weh keun nyak...


End file.
